Raiden (Roleplaying)
Intro Raiden is a Saiyan and is distantly related to Goku. He was born in Supreme City and his power level is 6000 (Super Saiyan mode). Appearance Raiden is 5 feet 4 and has short white hair, a sleeveless hoodie that is red, apart from white short sleeves and a white hood. He wears black pants, He has a tattoo on his neck that weakens his power if his own blood comes into contact with it. Sometimes Raiden wears a Black jacket over a white shirt and uses a long muzzled pistol. Transformations Raiden is a powerful Saiyan and has achieved up to Super Saiyan 6. * Super Saiyan: His super saiyan form makes Raiden's muscles larger and his white hair slightly longer. * Super Saiyan 2: Raiden is the same as super saiyan mode but his muscles are slightly larger and electricity crackles around him. Power level: 7000. * Super Saiyan 3: Raiden's muscles are very large, his hair is the same style and length of Goku Super saiyan 3, Except his hair is white. Power level: 9000. * Super Saiyan 4: Raiden has Red hair and muscles are the same as super saiyan 3. His power level is 1,0000. * Super Saiyan 5: Like goku's form but he has no tail, The tail removal is an attempt by an evil spirit named Susanoo , to try and weaken his power, but it failed. His hair on this form is wild and out of control. It is the same style as Goku's super saiyan 5 hair. The power level is 600,000 * Super Saiyan 6: Raiden has golden fur, Golden hair and no tail. power level: 700,000 * Super Saiyan God Mode: Raiden's ultimate form. achieved through 6 Pureblooded saiyans. Red Hair, Medium muscles and Black and Red lightning Crackles around him. Power level: 900,000 Backstory 1048-1072 Raiden was born and raised by Goku's Grandson. He was Stolen by Susanoo the evil god butcherer. He was protected by a tattoo so the only thing Susanoo could do was remove his tail. 5 years later he was trained by Goku to gain power. He lives in supreme city and trains in the deep woods every day. He is allies wıth Geyser. 1072 Raiden is currently living the supreme city. He is currently 24 years old. He is Training to obtain dragon spirit and control of his more...Uncontrollable Power. Abilites Attacks: *Kamehameha *Angry Kamehameha *Upside-Down Kick *Precision Kamehameha *Nuclear Precision Ultimate Kamehameha Barrage (Special Attack) *kaio-ken *Super kaio-ken Physicial Abilitıes *Flight *Advanced speed *Advanced strength *Advanced durability * Speed Combat * Limited Shadow Manipulation (Absorbed from Susanoo) * Umbrakinetic Combat *Ki boost (Multiplies by 50x by each form. ss(50x) ss2(100) etc) (Activates when Raiden needs it most) Race Raiden is a pureblooded saiyan desended from Goku. He is a powerful pureblooded saiyan with power levels exceding 500,000. His parents were killed by Susanoo and his tail was removed. people say that if he still had his tail he would be extremely powerful. More info *Raiden's attitude is Serious but sometimes Playful and Jokey. *Due to Raiden's tail being removed people can't weaken him by holding his tail. Tdyfjxjfyfiytdjy.jpg|Raiden's Super Saiyan Form Vendetta hgmmdyjgdygjdjfydkgy.jpg|Raiden's Super Saiyan 3 Form Anonhuyftyderysurtstresytud.jpg|Raiden's Super Saiyan 4 Form Guyjhgfhtdwgfhfyrtshfgrhfy.jpg|Raiden's Super Saiyan 5 Form Phoenix cftdtdrdsfvhegfsgd.jpg|Raiden's Super Saiyan 6 Form Higejyfddtjydr.jpg|Raiden's Super Saiyan God Mode Category:Pages added by Zedsuleman Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles